


Even My Feet Smile For You

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Writing on Skin, author does not know what possessed her to write plotless g-rated fluff, not Viktor's Foot Thing, possibly if you squint a bit of a thing about, viktor's feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: It’s because of this - this tendency of Viktor’s to be all limbs, always moving, even when he’s relaxed - that the thing with the feet happens. Not the thing with Yuri’s feet: that happens a lot, because Viktor is not subtle in his interests and Yuri is not the kind of man to pass up on leverage like that. No, this is the thing with Viktor’s feet. The one that leads to Yuri’s most widely-screencapped and circulated instagram post ever, and also Viktor’s most infamous profile picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayloulee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayloulee/gifts).



> Presented, with a flourish, to kayloulee. Truly the only person for whom my feet have smiled.
> 
> Also SPaG checked by same because I am an impatient gift-giver.

In Japan, Viktor spends a lot of time sprawled on the tatami. He does have the sense to keep his most inelegant, limbs-in-the-air-gesticulating conduct to the family rooms, at least. Yuri is pretty sure that his parents only let Viktor get away with this because he’s foreign and charming, but Yuri’s not in any position to complain. _He_ lets Viktor climb all over him, and flop on top of him in his sleep, and generally behave more like a puppy than his actual dog does.

It’s because of this - this tendency of Viktor’s to be all limbs, always moving, even when he’s relaxed - that the thing with the feet happens. Not the thing with Yuri’s feet: that happens a lot, because Viktor is not subtle in his interests and Yuri is not the kind of man to pass up on leverage like that. No, this is the thing with Viktor’s feet. The one that leads to Yuri’s most widely-screencapped and circulated instagram post ever, and also Viktor’s most infamous profile picture.

They’re back in Russia, and Yuri is digging around in one of the living room cabinets for something - he never does find it, or remember what it was, after the fact. He turns around to ask Viktor about it, but never gets as far as opening his mouth. Viktor is stretched out on the couch, with his feet up over the arm of it, and he seems completely at ease. Yuri can’t see his face - he’s reading a book, something with a title Yuri can’t read and absolutely no cover art - but he’s still. Not a bad kind of still, but less restless than Yuri has seen him in … months, probably, unless it’s right after sex. 

Viktor’s bare feet provide a frame for the book: they’d provide a frame for his face, if the book weren’t covering his face.

Yuri whips out his phone: he owes Viktor about a million embarrassing candid photos, anyway. He gets one shot before Viktor hears him giggling, and looks over the top of the book like a squirrel peeking out of its winter shelter. 

‘What are you doing?’ Viktor asks, suspicious.

Yuri dissolves into laughter. ‘Your feet!’ he says, by way of explanation. Viktor wiggles his toes, in what might be a seductive way, if Yuri had Viktor’s thing about feet. ‘I couldn’t see your face but I can see your feet,’ Yuri says, ‘and they look happy.’

Viktor picks up one foot and bends his leg to look at it. ‘They sort of do, don’t they?’ he says. ‘They just need…’ He draws an arc over the ball of his foot, with the tip of his finger, like a smiley face.

‘Wait right there.’ Yuri scrambles to his feet and dashes into the bedroom, where he has a shelf full of the sorts of things he’d keep on a desk if he had a desk here. 

When he gets back, Viktor takes one look at the handful of coloured markers and shrieks with laughter. He does extend his right foot in Yuri’s direction, though, so Yuri kneels down by the end of the couch and sets to work. Viktor twitches as Yuri marks up the soles of his feet. Usually twitching isn’t a good sign with Viktor, but this time he’s giggling all the while. Yuri puts a big beaming smile across the arch of each foot - just under the blister that’s on the ball of the left one - and accompanies it with over-large eyes, tall and oval and mostly pupil. He puts exaggerated eyelashes on them. For good measure, he adds a smaller smiley face on the pad of each of Viktor’s big toes.

Viktor insists on hiding his face while Yuri photographs the faces-on-feet. He holds his feet in third position, for good measure. The photos come out pretty well: the seriousness of the hardbound book contrasts with the ridiculousness of the foot-faces. You can see, if you look hard enough, the active blisters and the old scars on Viktor’s feet; and if you know anything about ballet you know it's not actually good for him to be holding third position while propping his feet up over the arm of a couch. But the feet-faces look gleefully happy.

Yuri posts it to instagram, for the amusement of the fairly select group of people he has following his locked account.

Viktor saves the picture and puts it up on his own account. ‘Skating is hard on the body,’ the caption declares, ‘but even my feet want to smile for Yuri!!! <3<3<3.’

The picture gets screencapped and posted to twitter and pinned to pinterest and it turns up everywhere for weeks. The internet, collectively, decides that Yuri must have a thing for feet. Yuri nearly dies of embarrassment. Viktor makes it his profile picture.


End file.
